


У границы надела

by Cexmet



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Fan theories, Gen, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: Енох не может покинуть Поттсфилд, Зверь не может войти сюда. Но в особые дни и ночи, когда весь мир становится расплывчатым, точно в запотевшем стекле, граница между Поттсфилдом и лесом становится местом их встречи.





	

Неведомое разделено на множество частей, как книга – на главы, в какой из них свои слова, но вместе они складываются в одну историю. Надел Еноха – Поттсфилд; дома, улицы, ведущие к нему дороги, поля, на которых созревают тыквы, и другие поля, в земле которых черви счищают лишнюю плоть с костей заблудившихся странников. Он не может уйти отсюда, но он вовсе не чувствует себя пойманным в ловушку – у каждого свое место и никто не должен нарушать границ.   
Иногда, в особые дни или ночи – солнцестояние, равноденствие, первое и последнее полнолуния года – границы чуть размываются, и, тогда, хозяин одной земли может встретиться с хозяином других.   
Зверь не властен над теми, чей путь кончился в Поттсфилде: он продает и покупает души, а у мертвецов есть только сухие кости, звонкие монеты, которые просыплются между пальцев Зверя, если он попытается протянуть к ним руку. За такие же когда-то сам Енох и выкупил Поттсфилд – он принес россыпь старых костей и бросил их на сухие листья перед Зверем: ты забираешь души, я прошу только оставить мне тела, это ведь совсем немного, взгляни сам. Зверь согласился с ним. Он прочертил границу по влажной лесной почве, и деревья расступились здесь, оставляя плодородную почву, которую сможет возделывать даже тот, на чьих руках не осталось ни единой жилы; это случилось давно, но Поттсфилд едва ли изменился с тех пор, как первые мертвецы построили здесь дома и посадили тыквы, которые заменили им сгнившую плоть.   
Енох не может покинуть Поттсфилд, Зверь не может войти сюда. Но в особые дни и ночи, когда весь мир становится расплывчатым, точно в запотевшем стекле, граница между Поттсфилдом и лесом становится местом их встречи.   
Зверь вытаскивает из теней своего плаща серый сверток и молча отдает Еноху – тот знает, что скрыто внутри: тело мертвеца, потерявшегося в лесу, еще покрытое обрывками мяса, но уже готовое переродиться в земле. Не из всех умерших вырастают деревья, только из тех, чьи души не были повреждены безумием – а забывшие имена или запутавшиеся в собственной лжи Зверю не нужны, собранное с их тел масло не светит, только чадит. Зверь отдает безумцев Еноху, чтобы его земля очистила их. Фальшивая жизнь обитателей Поттсфилда, простая, как смерть – один из стежков на изнанке Неведомого, без которых оно станет менее прочным, именно поэтому Зверь и проносит Еноху свои дары.   
На этот раз сверток совсем легкий, потерявшийся был ребенком или напоминал ребенка; из складок грубого полотна выскальзывает прядь рыжих волос.   
Тело Еноха состоит из легких досок, праздничных лент, прутьев, перевитых соломой костей тех, кто не пожелал подняться из могилы, высушенных тыкв и кошачьего мурлыканья, тело Зверя – из теней и душ, потерявшихся в них. Когда рука Еноха, перехватывающего сверток, прикасается к руке Зверя, прутья сплетаются с тенями. Природа Неведомого зыбка, и они оба чувствуют, как на секунду сливаются в единое целое, как разлагающаяся плоть и мягкая почва, или внутренности гусеницы, внутри кокона, где она превращается в бабочку. Одно становится другим.   
Но у каждого – свое имя и своя дорога. Зверь первым отступает, скрываясь во мраке леса – горящие глаза гаснут, как звезды перед рассветом, тело сливается с причудливо изогнутыми стволами деревьев, корона рогов теряется в ветвях; Енох медлит, глядя ему вслед, прижимая к себе сверток с мертвецом, влажно пахнущим тухлым мясом.  
Зверь снова придет сюда, чтобы отдать нового заблудившегося, после очередного праздника в Поттсфилде, отмечающего особый день. Совсем скоро.


End file.
